Small Packages
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: Mara keeps getting small packages with gifts and love notes from someone called anonymous lover. Is he all what he seems to be or is he messing with her head. but they know what they say, Good things come in small packages.
1. Chapter 1

_When all goes wrong, and my life runs amok,_  
_I think of you, and I get unstuck;_  
_In the midst of chaos, you make my heart sing;_  
_You're my peace, my happiness, my everything._

Mara read the note over and over again. There was a small package on her pillow and inside was the note, every time she read it she smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Patricia asked.

"Look at this" Mara said handing Patricia the note. Patricia read it over and smiled, she normally wasn't the romantic type but the note made her smile.

"who sent it?" Patricia asked curious to who could be the secret admirer.

"I don't know they signed it, Your anonymous lover" Mara said smiling again.

"Maybe it's someone in the house" Patricia said.

"Maybe"

"We should ask Amber, she'll know" Patricia said as she went to Amber and Nina's room "Mara, you coming?"

"Oh yeah, coming" Mara said as she grabbed the small box. She was lost in the words of the note.

* * *

"AWWWW that's so sweet who sent it?" Nina asked as she read the note and Mara blushed.

"I don't know that's why we came to you guys" Mara said hiding her blush.

"Well you came to the right place, Amber Millington AKA the love guru at your service" Amber said making hand gestures as everyone laughed.

"So what do we do?" Mara asked.

"Easy, we wait for the next package" Amber said.

* * *

Anonymous lover went into Mara's room when all, or most of the girls were in Amber and Nina's room.

He left as quickly as he had entered and left another small package behind.

* * *

"This is so weird I've never had a secret admirer before" Mara said.

"Hey it's almost Ten O'clock we should get to bed" Patricia said and Mara agreed.

Mara walked into her room, she had finished getting ready for bed and as she went to her bed she saw another small package. Mara quickly went over and open it.

Inside was another note it read.

_You don't mean anything to me..._

* * *

**I was going to make this a one shot but I thought I'd make it a two or three shot maybe more this just seemed like a good place to end it and keep you all on the edge of your seats. Sorry to leave you hanging on a cliff but if I get a lot of reviews I'll update again tonight.**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	2. Chapter 2

Mara unfolded the note more and read on.

_You don't mean anything to me... You mean everything to me.  
I want to be your favorite 'Hello' and your hardest 'Goodbye'  
From Your __Anonymous_ L_over._

Mara smiled more, she looked in the box, under the note was a golden ring. Mara picked the ring and admired it.

Patricia walked in and saw another box.

"You got another one?" Patricia asked excitedly.

"Another what?" Joy asked as she walked into the room.

"Another love note from her _secret admirer_."

"AW you have a secret admirer, that's so cute" Joy said as she sat down and read the note "But that note is even cuter" Joy said as she read it over and over.

Patricia sat down and read the note as well.

"That's nothing you should have read the first one" Patricia said to Joy.

Mara handed Joy the first note she was given.

"There wasn't just a note in this one...he gave me this" Mara said as she held out her hand to show Joy and Patricia the ring.

"O my gosh, that's beautiful" Joy said with an open mouth.

Mara smiled and took off the ring.

"What are you doing? keep it on" Joy said.

"I wanted to show you this" Mara said as she put the ring near the lamp. when she did you could see that her name was engrave on the ring.

"Mara you are the luckiest girl on the planet, I wish Eddie would do something like this" Patricia said folding her arms "Oh we have to tell Amber that you got another parcel."

"Oh yeah, let's see what the love guru has to say" Mara said smiling and putting the ring back on.

"IT'S TEN O'CLOCK, YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES PRECIOUSLY AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN...drop" Victor's voice boomed.

"Well looks like we'll have to go tomorrow" Joy said sounding disappointed.

"Well we know it to be someone in the house, how else could they come in unnoticed _twice_ and get back out. They can't" Patricia said confidently.

"Unless they have someone on the inside passing the packages on" Joy said.

"She has a point" Mara said "Besides no one in the house feels that way, Eddie has you, Fabian and Nina are together, Alfie and Amber are Amfie, Mick moved to Australia pulse we broke up yesterday and..."

"WOW wait...wait a minute rewind you broke up with Mick?" Joy asked completely shocked.

"Yeh the long distance relationship wasn't working out" Mara confessed.

"What about Jerome?" Patricia asked.

"Me and Jerome are just friends and there's no way he would like me, I'm not his type"

"Good point" Joy and Patricia said at the same time. Everyone in the room laughed before Joy spoke again "But don't you think you two would make a cute couple?"

"I think you would" Patricia said as she got into bed.

"I've never really thought about it" Mara said as she lay back into her bed and for the first time Mara Jaffray thought about being Jerome Clarke's girlfriend.

* * *

Anonymous Lover placed another small package outside Mara's bedroom door, he knew her so well. He knew that she would be the first one up and be the one to discover the next note.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, You keep me writing. Sorry for not putting this up last night I had to go to bed early, got my higher maths exam :( Math [Mental Abuse To Humans]**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning at Anubis house was always quiet and peaceful, until Jerome and Alfie decide to get up and prank someone in the house.

Mara got up early like she always did. She quietly closed the door behind her, careful not to wake Patricia or Joy. When she did she felt like she kicked something, lying across the coriander was another small package.

She went down and picked it up, she looked at it before putting it in her bathrobe pocket, she decided she would open it with Patricia and Joy when they woke up.

Mara went into the bathroom to have a shower, she couldn't wait to read the next note.

* * *

Mara was sitting on her bed holding the latest box and the two she got last night on her lap. She was so excited to open it and read what it said but she wanted to wait and share the moment with her friends.

Mara was so into her thoughts that she didn't even notice Joy get up.

"OMG YOU GOT ANOTHER ONE!" Joy shouted in excitement.

"Joy shhhhh" Mara whispered but it was too late probably half the house was awake now.

"Sorry, what does it say?" Joy asked coming over to sit on Mara's bed.

"What does what say?" Patricia asked as she yawned.

"Look, Mara got _another _box" Joy said pointing to the box.

"Wow, Mara if you don't go out with this boy i will" Patricia said as they all laughed "This guy knows how to spoil a girl."

"What does it say I'm dying" Joy said looking back at Mara.

"I haven't read it yet" Mara confessed.

"WHAT? read it now" Joy and Patricia said at the same time.

_"I die a little, inside, Every time  
you use the word __friend__ to describe me...  
but if I could choose between loving you and breathing,  
I would use my last breath to say...  
'I LOVE YOU'" Mara read aloud as Patricia and Joy Aw'ed._

"That narrows it down...their your friend"Patricia said "We should see if Amber is up" Patricia said as she moved to the door.

Mara and Joy didn't say anything they just agreed by following Patricia out the door.

"Amber...Amber are you up?" Patricia said as she banged on the door.

As Patricia did that Mara thought about her friends. She didn't have many guy friends other than Jerome but it couldn't be Jerome he didn't feel that way...Did he?

"What is it Patricia?" Amber asked as she opened the door and Mara snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Amber voice.

"We got to more packages" Joy said.

"Two more...already?" Amber said stunned "Come in, come in" Amber said putting on her happy voice.

* * *

Down at the breakfast table Anonymous Lover left a small box on the chair Mara would always sit on.

* * *

"Ok so what did the first one say?" Amber asked as all the girls were on the floor in a circle.

_"__You don't mean anything to me... You mean everything to me.  
I want to be your favorite 'Hello' and your hardest 'Goodbye'  
From Your __Anonymous_ L_over." Mara said as she read the note._

"AWWWWWWW so sweet" Amber said.

"The next one gives us a clue to who it is sending the notes" Patricia said as Mara began to read the note out.

_____"I die a little, inside, Every time  
you use the word __friend__ to describe me...  
but if I could choose between loving you and breathing,  
I would use my last breath to say...  
'I LOVE YOU'" _

"Ok so we know it's a friend" Amber said "How many gut friends do you have?"

"Just one but there's no way he could feel that way about me" Mara explained.

"Who?" Amber asked.

"Jerome" Mara said quietly.

"Who?" Nina asked. she was sitting right next to Mara and she couldn't hear her.

"Jerome!" Mara said a bit louder and everyone laughed.

"Sorry Mara but Jerome is not this deep" Patricia laughed holding one of the notes.

"Yeh and he doesn't spend money on others, That ring looks like it costs a fortune" Joy said.

"WOW WAIT...wait, What ring?" Amber asked looking to Mara's hands.

"There was a ring in one of the boxes" Mara explained as she held out her hand.

"That's so nice...I guess that means we can rule Jerome out as your secret lover" Nina said still looking at the ring.

"I'm hungry who want's to head down to breakfast?" Joy asked as she went to the door.

"Yeh let's eat" Patricia said as she ran up to Joy.

* * *

Mara walked into the living room and walked over to her normal seat, Anonymous Lover watched her with careful crystal blue eyes as she pulled the out her chair and smiled.

* * *

**OK if it wasn't obvious who Anonymous Lover was it's pretty obvious now. :)**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	4. Chapter 4

Mara picked the box up, Amber's eyes lit up as she saw the box in Mara hands.

"AHHhhhhh! Mara, girls to the hall" Amber shouted as she grabbed Mara and Nina by the arms, with Patricia and Joy not far behind, she walked into the hall closing the doors behind her.

"What was that about?" Alfie asked confused.

"Don't ask me she's your girlfriend mate" Jerome said as he grabbed another piece of toast keeping his eyes on the door waiting for Mara to come back in.

* * *

"Mara got another box" Amber explain and Mara could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Quick open it, open it" Nina said.

Mara lifted the lid of and pick the note out.

"My heart longs for you.  
My soul dies for you.  
My eyes cry for you and...  
My empty arms  
reach out for you."

the girls all aw'ed and put their hands on their hearts.

"We need to talk about this after breakfast" Amber said as she walked back in.

All the boys looked up and watched Amber take her seat, every boy apart from Jerome. He had his eyes searching for a certain raven haired girl.

"What was that about Amber?" Alfie asked as Mara sat down and Jerome smiled.

"Oh nothing just girl stuff" Amber said as she starting eating again.

Mara quickly finished her breakfast and was about to get up and go to her room. Jerome was going to wait for the right moment to tell Mara how he felt.

Jerome couldn't wait any longer he stood up to follow Mara but quickly sat back down when he hear a familiar voice, a voice he could not stand.

"G'Day mate" Mick walked over to Mara ignoring everyone at the table "Could I speak to you" Mick smiled as he saw Mara blush.

"It's you...Isn't it?" Mara said smiling. Mick had come to win her back by sending her small gifts and love notes, At least that's what Mara thought "You wrote the love note and you sent me the ring?"

"Yeh I came to see if you'd take me back" Mick said lying through his teeth.

Jerome just sat his blood boiling at Mick taking credit for his notes.

"So will you please go back out with me?" Mick asked and Mara thought about it "I know a long distant relationship is hard but we can make it work and I'm staying here for 2 weeks"

it took all Jerome had in him to not shout out to Mara that she was making a huge mistake.

"If you need time to think..." Mick was cut off by Mara kissing him.

"Of course I'll go out with you" Mara said happily "How could I say no when you went to so much trouble for me."

Jerome couldn't take it anymore he got up in his chair so fast that it fell to the floor he angrily stormed out taking a small box out of his pocket and throwing it in the bin unnoticed. Well semi unnoticed Nina saw this and realized what was going on, Mick was taking credit for what Jerome did.

There was only one way to make sure she had to see what Jerome threw in that bin, she had to stop Mara from loving the wrong person.

* * *

**OK I'm evil this was going to be a one shot but then I thought I'd leave it at a cliff hanger and then to put a spin on things I brought Mick back to steal Mara**

** Moh hahahahaha**

**Sorry to the people who don't like the Mick and Mara pairing (I DON'T EITHER) but it's just for a few chapters I promise**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I'm really sad right now but I'm updating. :) :(**

* * *

"Wow what's up with Jerry?" Eddie asked.

everyone looked confused but soon forgot when they went to greet Mick.

Nina walked over to the bin and looked in.

"Nina what are you doing?" Amber asked as she stopped hugging Mick and everyone looked at her.

"Oh I'm just taking out the trash" Nina said as she grabbed the bin bag and walked outside. everyone shrugged and went back to greeting Mick.

* * *

Nina shifted through all the rappers and rotten food and saw a small box, just like the other boxes Mara received.

She open it and inside there was a short poem asking Mara to go to a tree at midnight.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree where I told you to run so we'd both be free, strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in that tree..." Nina read to her self.

Nina understood; Jerome wanted to meet Mara at the hanging tree at midnight so he could finally confess that it was him sending the notes, but now that Mick is back it was all ruined.

Nina had to do something she felt so sorry for Jerome.

"Hey, what you doing out here?" Fabian asked as he sat on the step next to Nina.

Nina thought about before deciding to tell him, she needed all the help she could get.

"OK well Mara has got small packages with little poems and presents in them from someone call Anonymous Lover, but then Mick came back and said it was him" Nina said stopping to breathe.

"Right..." Fabian said as Nina continued.

"But when Jerome left i saw him throw this in the garbage" Nina explain as she gave the box and the note to Fabian before continuing "It's the same kind of box Mara's been getting and it the same handwriting."

"So Jerome is Mara's secret admirer?" Fabian asked to make sure he got it.

"Yeh and Mick has taken credit for his poems and gifts, so Mara is falling in love with the wrong person"

"What are you going do?" Fabian asked.

"We're going to go speak to Jerome"

"We?"

"Yes come on" Nina said as she grabbed Fabians arm and dragged him inside.

* * *

Nina and Fabian stood outside Jerome's door. Nina knocked softly on the door but didn't hear a reply.

"Jerome, It's Nina and Fabian can we come in?" Still no reply.

Nina grabbed Fabians arm again and walked in to see Jerome lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I didn't say come in" Jerome said without looking at them.

"Jerome we found this" Fabian said as he held the box Nina gave to him. Jerome's eyes widened slightly but quickly cover it up.

"What's that?" He said in a cool, relaxed tone.

"Oh come on Jerome let's not do this we know you throw this in the garbage, we know it's you that has been sending Mara the love notes, we know everything and we want to help" Nina said the last bit a little more softly.

Jerome's eyes widened slightly but he quickly cover it up.

"You want to help me?" Jerome asked sitting up to face Nina and Fabian.

"Yes we don't thin it right for Mick to take credit for what you did" Fabian said.

"Mara fell in love with your words, with what you did, we're going to help you make things right" Nina said confidently.

"How?" Jerome asked raising an eyebrow.

"We have no idea" Nina and Fabian said at the exact same time.

* * *

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right so after I finished writing this story I was going to write another, I'll tell you the idea at the end and the problems I have with it and you can tell me if you still want me to do it.**

* * *

Jerome fell back on to his bed again, disappointed by their answer.

"oh that's great thanks for the help" Jerome said sarcastically.

"But we're not giving up" Nina quickly put in.

"Yea just because we don't know how to fix this YET doesn't mean we can't help"

"So do you have any ideas?" Jerome asked as he straighten up again.

"Well..." Nina said.

* * *

"So now that we're back together, what do you want to do" Mara asked.

"Well I'm here for two weeks so we can do what ever you want to do" Mick answered as he sat down with Mara on the sofa.

"Maybe we could have a picnic?" Mara suggested.

"If my girl wants a picnic, then my girl gets a picnic" Mick said as he kissed Mara's cheek.

"AWWWWW that is so sweet Mick" Amber said from the dinning table.

Mick and Mara turned round to see that every one was watching them.

"Maybe I should start getting the picnic ready" Mick said to Mara as he got up.

"I'll be in my room getting ready."

"Okay be ready by 12:00" Mick said as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"That's your brilliant idea?" Jerome asked.

"I didn't say it was brilliant" Nina said folding her arms and sitting next to Fabian.

"Good thing you didn't because if you did it would be an insult to good ideas everywhere"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Fabian questioned.

"Alright fine but you better be right about this Nina, She better be able to help"

"Who better to help then the _Love Guru_ herself" Nina said mimicking the voice Amber uses and walking towards the door.

"Cupid? superman? anyone else who don't call themselves the Love Guru?"

"I'll go get Amber" Nina said laughing at what Jerome said.

* * *

"OH this is so exciting I'm going to help you get ready, Mara" Amber said as she followed Mara up the stairs "This is going to be the best date of your life"

"AMBER! AMBER!" Nina called from down the hall.

"I'm here!" Amber shouted back as she thought about what colour would look best on Mara.

"Good there you are we need your help" Nina said as she looked up at Amber who was still on the stairs with Mara.

"I can't I'm helping Mara get ready for her date with Anonymous Lover" Amber said with a big smile.

"Amber i can get me self ready, I've done it for years" Mara said laughing.

"yes but..." Amber stop talking when Nina whispered in her ear"

"No way!" Amber yelled "Mara would you mind if I..."

"Of course not go on" Mara said before she could finish.

"Thanks" Amber said as she gave her a tight squeeze and ran towards Jerome's room with Nina.

Mara smiled and continued up the stairs.

* * *

"OK Jerome never fear the _Love Guru _is here" Amber said as she walked over to Jerome cupboard.

She opened it up and started putting outfits into two piles.

"What are you doing?" Jerome asked very confused.

"I'm sorting this out into piles, Things you can wear on a first date and things that should be put in fashion jail" Amber said as Nina found it hard to hold in her laughter.

"Why?" Jerome asked.

"Because Nina said you were going on a date tonight and you needed my help" Amber quickly finished sorting his clothes and at the end of it his clothes 'that should be put in fashion jail' was very small, after all Jerome does have style.

Jerome looked at Nina. "Nina is there something you want to tell Amber?" Jerome asked.

"Amber I was lying when I said Jerome was going on a date" Nina said looking at Amber.

"Why would you lie?" Amber asked confuse and a little hurt.

"Because we needed you here so we could tell you the real reason we're here" Fabian said.

"So what is the real reason?" Amber asked.

Jerome, Nina and Fabian looked at each other before deciding to make it short and sweet.

"Jerome is Anonymous Lover not Mick" Fabian said and Amber's jaw dropped as her mouth formed into an O shape.

Jerome couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"But he...how...him...What?" Amber was more confused than ever.

"Jerome wrote all those notes and bought that ring, but Mick took the credit" Nina explained "We thought since you're the love guru that maybe you could help"

"OK 1. I am not the love guru I'm the **_Love Guru _**and C. Of course I can help"**(Dumb Amber moment there)**

Jerome rolled his eyes and smirked at Amber she can be really smart at times and other times not so much.

"Alright so what's your plan because tweedle dee and tweedle dum here have not been so helpful" Jerome said smirking at Nina and Fabian.

"Of course they are not as good with this stuff as I am...look how long it took them to get together" Amber said crossing her arms.

"Hey we're still in the room" Fabian argued but knew Amber was right.

"Ok so Mick and Mara are having a picnic at 12:00..Here's my plan"

* * *

**OK so I was going to write a story about the reason Jerome's dad is in Jail. The reason being he was accused of beating his wife and Jerome, but it was the other way round his mum was the beater.**

**BUT the problem is I was reading through some stories and I came across this one by Kelsibuna called Hated and Unloved (It's really good you should read it) and it's basically the same thing. I don't know if I should write mine or not, I have a few different ideas for mine, but I'm not sure if I should write it :( let me know what you think. Should I write it or Just leave it at the back of my mind you can review or Vote on my poll.**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure that will work, Amber?" Fabian asked as Jerome sat at his desk writing a note for Mara to find.

"Yea, what if Mara thinks it's Mick again?" Nina asked.

"Don't worry this plan will work" Amber reassured them as she peeked over Jerome's shoulder trying to see what he had written.

"I hope you're right about this Amber" Jerome said not looking up from the note.

"Relax my plan is perfect" Amber said as Jerome finished the note and was about to put it into another small box "WAIT!" Amber shouted.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"I want to read it" Amber said and Jerome rolled his eyes, smirked and handed Amber the note.

Amber read the note in her head before smiling and saying. "That's perfect, she'll know Mick was lying after reading this, Now go hid it in the picnic basket."

"OK if you're sure this will work" Jerome said as he put the note back into the box.

"I'm sure" Amber said "Me, Nina and Fabian will distract Mick and Mara, While you put that in the basket" Amber said as she pointing to the box and left the room with Nina and Fabian.

Jerome walked into the kitchen and saw Mick and Mara talking, Amber, Nina and Fabian were at the table ready to step in and create a diversion if Mick or Mara came to the kitchen.

Jerome looked over to Mara he could Just here what they were saying.

"Do you really think that?" Mara asked a little hurt in her voice.

"Well yea but I don't care about that I like you for you" Mick explain and Mara forced a smile as Mick continued "So what if you're not the tallest person ever-" Mick started but stopped when Mara got up to leave.

"I'll see you at the picnic Mick" Mara said as she walked away.

"Where are you going?" Mick asked.

"To finish getting ready" Mara replied as she went up the stairs to her room.

"Idiot" Jerome muttered to himself. He knew how sensitive Mara was about her height, she hated being the smallest.

Suddenly an Idea came to Jerome as he signal to the others at the table to stall Mick, he ran to his room and quickly put a few extra items in the box.

When he got back Fabian was talking to Mick keeping him occupied. Jerome went over to the picnic basket and hid the box under the food Mick had prepared. Jerome smiled at his addition to Amber's plan.

Not only was Mara going to see that Mick is a lying Meat-head but she was also going to be cheered up at the new items in the box.

* * *

**OK so what do you think the new items Jerome has added to the box? Review and tell me what you think. Also tell me if you think Amber's plan will work.**

**1-2 more chapters left I really hope you are enjoying it**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Mara, you OK?" Mick asked as Mara walked down the stairs ready for the picnic.

"Yea I'm fine, You ready to go?" She asked as Mick nodded holding the picnic basket and a blanket up.

"Shall we ma lady?"Mick asked as he put his arm out for Mara to hold.

Jerome watched the pair leave. Jerome could tell that Mara was still hurt about what happened earlier, He could see the forced smile and he couldn't believe that Mick could not see that.

Jerome jumped from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice ask "Did you hid the box in the picnic?"

Jerome didn't turn to address Nina but just nodded and went to his room as he waited for his plan to unfold.

* * *

"Are you having fun" Mick asked as he opened the picnic basket and lay the blanket on the grass.

"We haven't even started the picnic yet" Mara laughed as she sat down on the blanket.

"Yea, I guess I'm a bit nervous" Mick smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Mick sat down and was about to reach into the picnic and set everything out when Mara asked him. "Can you tell me a poem, like the ones you wrote me?" Mick stiffened at Mara question.

"Um...well I...I-I'll try my best" Mick said not wanting to disappoint Mara. Mick knew he was terrible at poetry "Um R-roses are red. Violets are blue, Your face is pretty, Do you want some fish stew?" Mick couldn't think of anything. Mara smile faded at the end of the poem. It was not like the others Mick had written, the others were thoughtful and deep but Mara had no words to describe that.

"That was...nice" Mara finally said ending the silence.

"Really?" Mick asked sounding relieved.

Mara just force another smile. As she did this Mick stood up.

"Can you take the picnic out? I'll be right back" Mick said as he ran off into the woods. Mara was confused but set out the picnic anyway. She reached in and pulled out the sandwiches. Mara was about to close the lid when she saw a box, It was exactly like the ones Mick had given her (She thought Mick had given her) She smiled as she reached in and pulled out the box.

Mara looked at the box and then looked up to see if Mick was coming. Mara took off the lid and inside was...Two notes and a pair of the most beautiful earrings she had ever seen. The earrings were purple hearts, Purple is one er favorite colours. (Purple is my Favorite colour so I made it Mara's as well)

She was so amazed at the beautiful gift that she almost forgot about the notes, She pick the first one up and it read.

Some people never get tired of loving.  
Most people get tired of waiting.  
I hear the lies that you are told, When you find the truth...  
Just know that I'll be here because I'll never stop waiting  
For you to love me.

From Your Romeo that knows the truth...

Mara was confused at how signed it. Mara picked up the second note and it simple read.

Good things come in small packages.  
I LOVE YOU FOR YOU.

From the real Anonymous Lover

Mara then realized that Mick lied to her, She felt so stupid and mad.

"HEY Mara" Mick said as he ran up to Mara.

Mara quickly hid the box with the notes and the earrings as Mick appeared with something behind his back. Before Mara could say anything Mick gave her a bunch of wild flowers. The gesture would have been nice if he hadn't squashed them when he was running.

"UM...Mick I'm not feeling very well so I'm just going to go now" Mara said standing up and walking to the house quickly.

"OK...Feel better soon" Mick said as he started to pack the picnic away.

Mara walked into the house and to the living room, She was surprised that no-one was there.

She sat down with a sigh as she fought about how stupid she had been.

"Hey Jeffray" Jerome said as he came and sat next to her on the cough"

"I'm so stupid Jerome" Mara said and Jerome's eyes widened.

"You are not stupid" Jerome said as he got closer to Mara.

"Yes I am"

"No you're not, why would you think that?"

"Because I've been lied to this whole time and I didn't even know it" Mara said before continuing "Mick lied to me about writing those poems and buying those gifts"

"That doesn't mean you're stupid, It means you were blinded by love"

"How could I even love Mick" Mara said shaking her head. "Not that long ago he said I would be perfect if I was taller" Mara said sadly.

"Mara Mick is a meat-head" Jerome said as he held on to her hands. Mara suddenly became aware at how close Jerome was but she didn't push him away or back away herself.

Mara didn't know why but when she saw Jerome get up to leave a wave of sadness washed over her, she wanted so badly to shout for him to stay. When Jerome got the the door he turned back.

"You're already perfect Mara, has anyone ever told you good things come in small packages" Jerome said and before Mara could response he turned and left.

Mara sat there eyes wide and mouth open Jerome was her secret admirer.

* * *

**One more chapter left**

**Thank you to the guest that review this story**

**REVIEW &READ ON...**


	9. Chapter 9

**LONG TIME NO SEE :( sorry for making you wait this long for an update. FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

Jerome sat on his bed thinking, he had a piece of paper in his hand and he was trying to think of something to write on the note for Mara. He was determined to tell her the truth, he was going to do, he just didn't know how yet.

Finally Jerome put pen to paper, he smiled reading the note one more before he shoved it in the box.

* * *

Mara couldn't believe that Jerome like her, Jerome Clarke like boring Mara Jeffray, she just couldn't understand.

Mara was walking to her room she was feeling very light-headed by the fact that Jerome was Anonymous Lover and angry at Mick for lying to her.

Mara walked into her room and was surprised to see a rose on her bed. She walk over and picked it up, it was beautiful and nothing like the flowers Mick gave her; it wasn't damage or wilting, it was perfect. It was then that she notice the note tied to the rose.

on the note it said...

This rose speaks of love silently,  
in a language known only by the heart.  
The truth will speak tonight.

10:00pm the park bench.

Mara knew exactly what bench he was talking about, she would always go there to think, it was one of her most favorite places to be. Mara did not normally break the rules but she really wanted to meet Jerome. she didn't know why.

"Do I like him?" Mara questioned herself, _I can't possibly like Jerome Clarke..._

* * *

_It was cold Mara hugged herself for warmth, even with her jacket she was still cold._

_A sudden warmth came over Mara as she realized someone had placed their jacket over her that someone was 15 minutes late that someone was holding a bouquet of roses and a small box, that someone was Jerome Clarke._

_for what seemed like a long time no-one spook until Jerome broke the silence._

_"Hey"_

_"Hey? I've been sitting here in the freezing cold for almost half an hour and all you can say is hey" Mara didn't mean for her voice to sound so cold but it did and she already regretted it. There was another long pause this time Mara broke it._

_"I'm sorry" Mara apologized._

_"No I'm sorry"  
_

_"What for? For being a little late?" Mara asked._

_"Yes, I was late and I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt about you sooner" Jerome replied before giving Mara the box he held in his hand._

_Mara looked at the box in her hands and then up into Jerome's eyes. Piercing blue eyes started into her chocolate-brown orbs until she turn her attention back to the small box she was holding._

_"So should i call you Jerome or Anonymous lover" Mara smiled as she opened the box._

When you love someone,  
you have to be brave.  
Brave enough to tell them you love them  
or brave enough to watch them love someone else.

-Jerome

Before Mara could ask Jerome about the note Jerome started speaking.

"I was a coward Mara, I wasn't brave enough to tell you how I felt and when I saw you with Mick...It hurt"

Mara didn't say anything and Jerome took that as a sign to continue speaking.

"But I do love you. I loved you from the moment you came into my room and I opened up to you" Jerome held the bouquet of roses out to her "And I always will love you even if you don't feel the same way, I'll love you until the last rose dies" It was then that Jerome reached into his jacket (The one he gave Mara) and pulled out a necklace that matched the earrings and a plastic rose. He put the necklace on Mara and place the plastic rose in the bouquet.

"The last rose is plastic, so it will never die...and my love for you will never die either."

Mara felt tears in her eyes what Jerome just said was so deep and thoughtful and the necklace was beautiful.

"Mara would you please go out with me?" Jerome asked looking into her eyes.

Mara was speechless so she just smiled and nodded her head.

Jerome smiled just as brightly as Mara had, He was so happy he picked her up and spun her around and at that moment, that perfect moment when Jerome smiled and kissed her she no longer felt cold.

"I love you" Mara said as they walked back to Anubis house.

"I love you too, just the way you are, You're perfect" Jerome whispered in her ear.

* * *

**OK so Mara and Jerome lived happily ever after Mara dumps the meat-head and Victor says his ten O'clock speech thank you to everyone who read, Favorited, followed and of course Reviewed **

**I'LL LOVE YOU ALL UNTIL THE LAST ROSE DIES.**

**:D**

**REVIEW BUT YOU CAN'T READ ON BECAUSE IT'S DONE, IT'S COMPLETED, FINISHED, OVER :(**


End file.
